


True Romance

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Prompt Fic, Sesskag - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: Here they were again, kept apart by the perilous bridge that seemed to stretch out endlessly between them.  Last time, he almost didn’t make it.  Now, it was her turn to cross.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Sesskag Prompt Raffle





	True Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This one-shot contains depraved sexual acts between a human miko and a dog demon. This degenerate content may be disturbing to some readers. 

Their love was forbidden. Wrong. Taboo. But they didn’t care. 

No one understood them or their scandalous attraction, and that only drove them into each other’s arms more fiercely. Because they understood each other, even if they were the only ones. 

They saw what no one else did; the real them, their true form. And just a glance beneath the surface revealed something deeper, unbeknownst to them both until it was impossible to ignore. 

Whether it was instinct or heart; they followed it, ignoring the doubt that plagued them from without and within, and surrendered to something inarticulable to the mind, to the world... yet they comprehended all the same. 

Only with that deep understanding - that ultimate acceptance - can you ever find true love. 

* * *

Slick, hot flesh glided tenderly over recently marred skin in the low firelight of the cave. The taste of copper was fresh and prominent as they reveled in exciting sensations newly awakened. 

It wasn’t terribly long ago when he was still in denial about his uncontrollable attraction to the strange priestess from another era. His _mutual_ attraction, he’d come to learn. And when she confronted him about it, he made a last-ditch effort to preserve his ailing beliefs; hurling them yet again, but with none of the conviction he once had. 

_‘It doesn’t matter what species we are,’_ she told him then, as she had so many times before. But this time, it was different. This time, she was talking about them. 

_‘All that matters is that we love each other.’_

His rebuttal was on the tip of his tongue, but he could find neither the strength nor will to expel it. 

The strongest demons in existence had long sought him out for battle, and not one had been able to best him. 

But with that simple utterance, this fight was over. And he’d lost. 

And he’d never been more pleased. 

“Do not start that which you cannot finish,” Sesshoumaru warned huskily. The firmness in his tone was undermined by the firmness in his lap, coaxed again impressively quickly by the soft miko straddling it. 

He felt her smile against his bared throat. 

“I have every intention of finishing,” Kagome said before placing her mouth on his new mark. His pulse hammering against her tongue had been given no time to remedy. “First me...” she mumbled against damp, salty flesh before bestowing another hot kiss there. “... then you.” A soft groan left his lips as hers returned yet again for a longer, softer caress. “Then me again, if history has-” 

“It is late,” he interrupted, forcing her away gently. 

She glared briefly into his eyes, and couldn’t tell how much of the red in them was new, and how much had yet to bleed out from their previous session. Despite his annoying diligence and projected sternness, that fearsome demonic gaze offered an apology. 

She felt guilty for always testing his resolve at these difficult times. 

His will was strong, but she felt deadly claws grazing her hips with precise and practiced caution. He well knew she was aware that his words were at odds with the rest of him, and she exploited his struggle cruelly. 

Rotating her naked hips on his, she slid her hands along his muscular shoulders and neck until she was hugging him close. He returned the embrace. 

“No matter what happens tomorrow, this will probably be our last night together,” she reminded him softly, squeezing. “I want to get my fill.” 

“Would that were possible,” he teased. Her mouth twitched amusedly despite the disappointing regret in his tone. “I need not tell you how important tomorrow is.” 

No, he really didn’t. The calm before the storm had lingered uncomfortably long this stretch, and they’d been through this too many times to ignore the eerie charge in the atmosphere. None in the group was spared the familiar, sinking feeling in their gut that told them Naraku was close. 

They’d almost defeated him during their last encounter, but he managed once again to slip away with his life. Each time he took longer to recover, only to return to them even stronger, and more willful than before. 

Only he and they possessed the remaining jewel shards, but only he would be weaponizing them. Despite their numbers, it put them at a disadvantage. One thing was certain; one way or another, this battle would be their last, but even victory would come at a cost. 

The Shikon was no longer all that tethered Kagome to this era, but unfortunately, it was all that allowed her to remain. And should they be victorious and hold the jewel in its entirety; her ultimate duty would see they did not possess it long. 

Win or lose, after tomorrow, the miko would no longer be among them. 

“It shall take you from me regardless,” Sesshoumaru conceded, his tone as steel as his tightening grip. “but success will allow for our reunion.” Not to mention, the fate of the world was at stake. 

The rapidly approaching showdown forced a quick and desperate decision of the lovers for even a hope at a future together... distant as it may be. But as strong as the urges were to relish this last night together to its very fullest, morning grogginess from over-satiation might even take that from them. 

“I can’t imagine being parted for so long, Sesshoumaru.” 

Pale, sweat-slicked skin grew damper against her cheek and the large hands on her back splayed. Perfectly crafted for destruction; they strayed from their intended purpose to comfort and soothe in long, sturdy strokes. 

“Luckily, you needn’t,” he told her softly in his smooth, calming timbre. She felt it rumble against her chest and disturb her hair. “For as soon as you return to your era, you shall find me waiting. It will be as if I never left.” 

“I am the one who is leaving.” She pulled back so he could see what this was doing to her. It was hard for him to remain stoic, and only achieved by forcing the distressing reality far from where it could dwell. Not until she was gone. 

She would never see him grieve her. He knew personally how traumatic it was to witness. 

“It must be done,” he said. “And my will to see you again shall ensure This One is beside your well as soon as you return.” 

“You promise?” she sniffled, relaxing a bit in his hold. 

He slid his hand to her throat to stroke the bite he’d just given. She closed her eyes, still unaccustomed to the onslaught of pleasure the act incited - but so was he, and he bit back a groan as she instinctively ground against him with tightened peaks and newly slickened flesh. 

When she moaned sweetly for him, he realized he was working against his resolve and steeled it again with every ounce of strength he could muster. “These marks will ensure I know the moment you arrive.” 

His gravelly tone compelled her to return the favor, but he captured her fingers before reaching his skin. “Do it again,” he demanded, furrowing her brow. 

“But you just said we shouldn’t.” 

He smirked, his amusement helping temper the lust glazing his eyes. ‘Not that, miko.’ His voice reverberated in her head clearly and pleasantly, making realization dawn. 

Unlocking her new tool, she looked at him with faux-indignance. ‘Such a thing to call me!’ 

Her voice in his mind was just as it was when she spoke to him, and he felt his mark tingle warmly. Pride ballooned in his chest, even as he cocked a mocking brow. 

‘Old habits die hard, _mate,’_ he answered back, and the grin he received told him she heard it, pleasing him further. As a result, he placed his hands back around her hips and pulled her against him. 

Looking right into her eyes, he spoke perfectly without saying a word. He always did, but it was wild to hear his voice like that. 

‘Through this channel, we can communicate unbeknownst to that hanyou vermin. It may be just the edge we need to end this battle quickly. Ensure you keep it open.’ 

She ignored his reference to Naraku; she didn’t want to think about him now. He took up so much of their energy, and she hated it. 

‘Is that the only reason you mated me?’ she asked instead, grabbing his shoulders. 

‘Of course,’ he said. ‘Why else would I have, but for the desire you keep you safe, defeat our foe, and find you once more?’ His façade was flawless, but his golden gaze was piercing. 

“Because you love me,” she said aloud, breaking the connection. 

He looked back quizzically. “Why else would I wish for those things?” 

He watched her expression slide into a smile, but she couldn’t hide the sadness from it. 

This was really it; she couldn’t believe it. Their time was up. Until... 

“The moment I arrive?” Framing his face, she pulled it to hers until their noses were almost touching, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into hers. 

“Only death could keep me from coming the moment I sense you,” he said. “I will never stray far.” 

There was no way to know exactly which day he needed to find her in the modern era; her last trip home had been so long ago. But she had explained to him that he could not approach her prematurely. She couldn’t even imagine how she would react if Sesshoumaru showed up professing his devotion back when he was still considered her enemy. 

Luckily, her new mark would tell him exactly when his mate finally showed up. 

They were not leaving this battle without the jewel. If they didn’t die together tomorrow, there was no way anything else was going to take him before he got to her in Tokyo. 

She crashed their lips together, rubbing naked skin as she held his face to hers. Pouring everything into that kiss, she vowed to give him all she could to tide him over for that five-century haul. She admired her strong mate as much as she pitied him, for she could not say she would survive the separation. 

“Again,” he ordered roughly, tearing away from their heated exchange. 

She took in his feral expression and heavy breathing curiously. ‘You think we need to practice?’ she asked, opening the channel between them again. There really wasn’t much to it. 

“Not that.” He shifted her in his lap suggestively, and her devious smile returned. 

They should really be getting their rest, but he finally conceded that – despite his immortality - 500 years was going to be one hell of a wait. 

* * *

The silk robe slid down the demoness’ shoulders until it was nothing but a pile at her feet. Carmel-tipped buds instantly tightened in the cool air of his private chambers as she stood bare before him, waiting. 

She bared her throat, nearly trembling as she anticipated his approach. Nervous excitement only bolstered as his boots closed the distance, and she squeezed her thighs together less subtly than she intended. 

He stopped just short of touching her and she turned to him, only to gasp sharply when he wordlessly moved to kneel. 

Her pulse doubled at the unexpected action, and she closed her eyes, nearly jumping out of her skin awaiting his caress. 

But it never came. 

She felt him rise with the cool silk sliding back up her body harshly. Confusion stilled her as he crossed the material back over her chest, a placid – if not annoyed - look on his face. 

“Leave my chambers now,” Sesshoumaru commanded icily, “or I shall find my patience with you expired, treaty be damned.” 

She knew she was being presumptuous – even reckless – by instigating this misleading aside, but the female was more than certain he knew what she had intended. Perhaps her confidence in her allure, and the aforementioned peace treaty her father had secured with the West, was inflated. 

But she was no fool, and neither was he. 

“Lord Sesshoumau,” she began, a hint of reprimand teasing her lips, “we both know it is not annoyance you feel when you look at me... Unless it is with yourself for that foolish vow you made to a human nearly _two_ _centuries_ ago.” 

Her impulse to reach for him was stifled by his dangerous glare, but her confidence was not a fabrication. She leaned closer. 

“Your body calls to mine, as mine does to you. I’ve sensed your desire for me.” She held his gaze intensely. “I’ve seen it.” 

Fearsome as it was, his expression didn’t budge an inch. She took it as conformation. 

“Your loyalty is as admirable as your restraint, but this has gone on long enough.” Her irritation was plain as she retreated enough to secure her clothing. “My superiority is uncontested. Just like you, I am without rival or peer. Our union is inevitable, and I tire of waiting for you to realize that.” 

As if to prove her point; she brought her substantial power to the surface, filling the large room in an instant and making the air around them crackle like an electric storm. Most would cower in fear at the threatening display, but the brief, fractional widening of his icy gaze was more than enough to satisfy her. 

“You did what you had to do to defeat that troublesome spider, and we all appreciate that. It was a necessary evil, and I shall overlook the shamefulness of your sacrifice.” He snapped back from his momentary distraction and scowled. “But she is gone; you owe her nothing any longer. Stop this foolishness and accept your fate. I will bear you strong pups. There is no female as fair as I, and none as powerful.” 

He met her eyes as they silently dared him to refute her, the prolonged silence bringing a smug smile to her lips. 

“There are few who could claim to have laid eyes on fairer,” he conceded, then smirked back. “I am one.” 

Her preening was cut short as he curled his lip to reveal a deadly fang, and well-bred instinct had her adrenaline surging as he loomed closer. 

“And your power is _nothing_ compared to hers,” he said lowly. “I find you unworthy on both accounts.” 

He seemed pleased at the glare she produced, and showed his lack of concern by turning his back on her. “Even if my heart were not already claimed, I would never accept you as mine. You are too weak.” 

“Your _heart_ ?” she mocked. “Listen to yourself. Love is a human emotion. One you duped her into feeling with that mortal farce you employ.” He turned just in time to see her gesturing to him. “You think she loves you? The _real_ you?” An insulting scoff almost broke his composure. “She has simply forgotten what you truly are. And quite frankly, so have you.” 

There had been few over the years who had the courage or idiocy to make that argument to him, though he knew there were countless more who held that position. When expressed, it usually came from a place of concern, but that didn’t stop him from reminding them why their opinions were of no consequence. 

He weighed the benefit of killing the daughter of his annoyingly necessary ally as he gave his dismissive reply. 

“Only those who experience true love can fathom its power. I am not surprised that you cannot. Nor will you ever, I imagine.” 

The impressive youki she emitted whipped at his insinuation, and he had to repress his smirk. 

“You are blinded by your degenerate lust for that girl. It’s sick!” she accused hotly. “She is _human._ ” 

He was in her face faster than she could register, making her gasp with a start as his hot breath danced across her cheek. “You are nothing compared to her.” Luckily – she decided – that was all of him that touched her before he backed away again. 

Her heart rate righted as he prepared to leave, seemingly unconcerned whether she followed him out or not. The insult was too much to bear. His unrushed stride remained calm even as her mounting fury caused her youki to swell to dangerous levels, engulfing the room with her terrible power, and she’d reached the limit of her patience. 

The atmosphere turned violent as an ancient youkai tongue he’d never learned left her lips in angry haste. When he moved to strike, he was surprised to find he suddenly couldn’t. 

Before he could form an attack, a familiar shift in his powers forced his youki to rise... but it was not he who commanded it so. Though he appeared bored and uninterested, he was anything but as his strength operated beyond his control, and apparently by proxy as it attempted to consume him. But he did not fear his own power; he was likely the only one who didn’t. 

How was this possible? 

He had no idea how she managed to take control over any part of him even briefly, but the way his magic started swirling about him, he already knew what to expect. 

He anticipated the change, but faltered briefly when instead of expanding to fill the room they inhabited, that swell of power turned inward like an implosion. He was engulfed in the smoke and flame, and traitorous pieces of him that refused to obey, until he was swallowed up completely. 

By the time realization struck him it was already too late. With a bright flash the transformation he’d expected finally came to pass, and he found himself in his original inu body - albeit a much smaller version. 

Were he at full capacity, his bedroom could scarcely contain him. However, his great and terrible true form had been reduced from his usual fearsome glory to scarcely larger than a common dog. 

“You underestimated my power, Lord Sesshoumaru,” she said darkly. “Just as you overestimate your attachment to that miko. True love does not exist, particularly not between a youkai and a mortal, and I will prove it to you.” 

She ignored the deep growl building in his chest, and the terrifying way the gold in his eyes was slowly being consumed by red. 

He was still himself enough to notice her own eyes veil themselves with a layer of thick, soulless black, and confirm his suspicions. She was no mere youkai. How did he not see it sooner? 

“You are under that woman’s spell, my lord. And now, you are under mine as well.” 

The enchantress had never attempted this spell on one so powerful, but her own power had achieved record heights. It was likely the astute demon could ascertain what she had done – and what she was - but whether or not he appreciated the gravity was up for debate. 

“This is your demon form,” she said, taking a very brave step closer. The previously pale arm she gestured with was now lined with a distinct layer of scales. Her own true form... 

“This is the real you. Your pretty human shell was more than enough to attract her, but do you actually think she could ever love you like this? This vicious demon beast you truly are?” Cruel lips curved up at the edges. “Let us see.” 

Summoning all of his awesome youki, Sesshoumaru put his inconceivable strength into changing back to his mortal façade. He couldn’t speak like this, and he had a few pointed words he wished to get across clearly before he finally rid himself of this nuisance forever. 

But the transformation he’d made effortlessly so many times over the centuries would not occur. His stern command went unheeded. For the first time ever, his body disobeyed him. He tried again. 

“You are wasting energy,” she said. “Only one thing will return you to that human form you enjoy so much.” His dangerous glare was met with more mockery. “A kiss of _true_ _love_. Without it, you shall remain like this for the rest of your days.” 

Not adept at spells, he knew enough to know that a binding word or action placed at inception was often the only way to break them. He’d never concerned himself with such things, as he never considered there was any magic powerful enough to ensnare him. 

He hated to admit that she was right about one thing; he had underestimated her power. It was a costly oversight. 

“Does true love exist?” she asked, drawing his attention back. “Without that handsome face to deceive her, can a miko ever truly feel such a thing for a youkai? You shall finally learn.” 

A snarl drew up his fang as he prowled forward slowly, rage steadily consuming him. His power, though now trapped in the smaller version of his true self, was in no way diminished, and he finally saw fit to let it bleed. It warred with the magic she produced, and quickly rebuffed any lingering threat. 

She shuddered involuntarily as he continued to approach; the weight of his oppressive youki nearly turning her bones to lead. Each breath was labored as he filled every open space unpleasantly. 

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, but you left me no choice.” Wide eyes noted that his were now completely bereft of gold, and her hands began to tremble. She knew he was strong, but she’d never seen the extent of his full power before. She’d heard rumors, but not one did him justice. 

Becoming quite aware she was in an unfavorable situation, she managed to drag one foot backward as acidic drool began falling from his mouth. “This is for your own good, my lord,” she tried, projecting confidence. Calls for more of her magic were insufficient. “Someday, you will see that.” 

He was a walking red flag, and instinct finally roared loud enough to demand her immediate retreat. But before she managed to turn, he lunged. 

* * *

Kagome was still trembling as she hoisted herself out of the well for what she knew would be the last time. Though her body was buzzing with leftover adrenaline, her mind was forcefully blank until safely on solid ground. 

She couldn’t think about their narrow victory, or her lucky shot, or what would have happened if she had acted even a second later. She couldn’t think about how mere minutes ago, their foe had gotten the upper hand and very nearly defeated them right before the tables had turned in their favor. 

She couldn’t think about the wish she made without hesitation, or the faces of those it would take her from. Not until she was out of that well. 

Once she was, she dropped gracelessly to her knees. 

It had all happened so fast. Everything she knew and loved in the feudal era was gone in an instant, and even though she had expected it; she was not prepared for the loss. 

Circumstances had required her to be strong; for her sake, for theirs, for the fate of the world... But now that it was over and done, she let that strength crumble away as she grieved the lives she was no longer a part of. She would never see any of them ever again. 

Except one. 

She was up again in an instant, scrambling to her feet as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. 

He promised he would meet her here, and though it had only been a couple of minutes since she had seen him last; she was desperate to lay eyes on her mate. To let him console her with his mere presence, as she did the same. To confirm his survival, and quash the uncertainty weighting down her heart that she dared not acknowledge or nurture. 

But when she stumbled out of the well house to find herself alone, the weight increased twofold. 

Something was wrong. He was not there to allay her fears, or certify his promise, and Sesshoumaru never broke his promises. Especially not to her. 

_Only death could keep me from coming..._

The vow he made her just last night echoed in her skull as panicked eyes strained in every direction. 

‘It has only been a few minutes,’ she told herself rationally, but her pulse rate continued to climb as his voice ran on repeat inside her mind. So many times, that she almost missed it calling her name through their private channel. Were it not for the mark he gave burning pleasantly on her shoulder, she might have. 

When she turned around frantically, she found him sitting not a meter away. Instantly revitalized, she smiled at the smaller version of her mate’s true form, and the cute way he tilted his head as she wasted no time closing the distance between them. 

She hadn’t spent much time around him this way, but she was no stranger to the real him. There were simply many things they could not do together with him like this, like speak, and... other things. Though now that they were mated, she supposed the speaking issue was resolved. Still, he made a point to assume his mortal farce whenever she was around – not that he hadn’t employed it predominantly even before meeting her. 

But though she had never seen him this small, the markings and youki were all the same. Her mate was here. 

She was on her knees again, but this time in relief instead of anguish. Pulling him close, she squeezed Sesshoumaru hard and nuzzled her face in a sea of glorious silk – the strands tickling her cheek as she stroked him with it. The beginning of a question was stifled by his overly eager tongue as it swiped across her lips several times in a fervent licking spree. 

The aggressive action was applied with such force that it knocked her onto her back, where she remained another moment before finally gently pressing him away. 

‘Kiss me,’ he demanded as he continued to hover over her. A heavy paw on her shoulder prevented her escape. 

Her grin widened at his impatience. She loved it when he was eager. And after 500 years, he must be terribly eager for her. His desperation always meant wonderful things for her. 

“Will you change back first?” she asked, very curious to see how the centuries had aged him – if at all. But when he refused to answer, she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his wet nose. 

Her smile faltered at the intensity in his golden eyes. His displeasure was palpable, and it creased her brow. 

‘Like you mean it,’ he ordered sternly. ‘Really kiss me.’ 

Forcing herself up to a sitting position coaxed him back slightly. 

“But... you’re a dog,” she pointed out obviously, but she knew that was not the reason he squinted his irritation. 

Sesshoumaru may take the form of a dog, but he wasn’t. He was a dog _demon_ , as he constantly saw fit to remind her. 

‘Does that diminish your affections?’ he asked incredulously; just a hint of anxiety significantly altered his tone. ‘This is the real me, Kagome.’ 

“Of course not!” she insisted, somewhat startled by the accusation. And a little insulted. “Okay!” 

Then, as if to prove her point; she grabbed the fur beneath his floppy ears and pulled him in. This time, she pressed her lips firmly below his snout where she would kiss him in his human form. Like this, his lips lacked the fullness and warmth she was used to, but she held nothing back as she granted his urgent desire. 

Sharp fangs grazed when his tongue slipped out once again, lapping at her mouth with firm, meaningful strokes. Despite her confusion, it seemed important to him, so she let him have his fill. He’d waited for her all this time, after all. 

After a moment more of his long-awaited reunion, he finally withdrew. 

In the seconds that silently passed, more emotion poured through that golden gaze than he had ever shown her. Pain was something the demon lord rarely conveyed – and anguish all but unheard of - but there was no mistaking it in that moment. 

Instinctual drive to soothe her distressed mate had her petting his gorgeous coat, and she hoped he didn’t consider the act patronizing. He hated being treated like a common dog. 

‘What’s this about? What’s wrong?’ The deep concern she relayed through their channel was enough to wipe away any trace of emotion. 

‘It appears I have been misled,’ he stated simply. 

The dangerous fury he emitted usually relayed through a cool glare and a swell of youki was almost overpowering as it surged through their channel. Her mark burned hot, making her privy of his sudden anger, and she wondered if he was aware. 

Their mating marks made communication much more effective, but Kagome was still feeling in the dark at his odd behavior. 

‘Change back and talk to me!’ she begged. 

After holding her worried blue eyes for a breathless moment, he lowered his own in defeat. ‘I cannot.’ 

He retreated enough to let her sit up, and finally informed her of the circumstances that had befallen him. 

As he broke the news, the brave face he always held for her could not repress the insecurity seeping through her mark and making her ache all over. She wanted to fall to pieces for the second time since her return, but he needed her strong – as he always was for her. He needed assurances, and she did not waver. 

Getting up on her knees; she took his elongated face in her hands and looked straight into his eyes. The way they dulled helplessly only fortified her conviction. 

“I know what you are,” she assured him confidently. “I have always known - since the first day we met, remember? It changes nothing about the way I love you.” 

‘I know that,’ he said. But despite his claim, she could feel the relief her statement gave him through her mark, and the way he relaxed slightly in her grip. 

“So why didn’t it work?” 

His silence confirmed one set of fears, and gave birth to another. 

Kagome lowered her gaze sadly. “Maybe I am not your true love-” 

‘Nonsense,’ he immediately snarled, nuzzling her jaw and forcing her chin to lift. ‘There is only you. That vile wench must have deceived me. Or bungled the spell.’ 

It was the only explanation. If true love’s kiss was indeed the key to his return, Kagome’s affection should have done the trick. Since it did not, something had to be wrong. 

“Maybe we can find her,” Kagome suggested hopefully. “Where is she?” 

Regret and shame burned in her shoulder, and she instantly knew why. 

‘Oh, Sesshoumaru...’ He looked away, unable to endure her disappointment in him. 

It was foolish to kill the demon who cursed him, but he had been blinded by rage and indignation. None could insult him so greatly and live to tell of it; it was second nature to dispatch her. But the moment he did it, he realized his error. He couldn’t even use Tenseiga in this form. How could he be so rash and stupid? He was worse than his hanyou brother. 

“We’ll find a way.” She placed her palm gently on his cheek as she had done so many times before, and he leaned into the comforting touch. “We just have to think. Any ideas?” 

As his gaze lingered on her, she could see him soften. The gratitude she suddenly felt flood her was much more pleasant that the other troubling emotions he’d shared today, and she felt herself calm a bit. 

‘I will think of something.’ The return of his confidence was comforting, and so was the way he turned to lick her wrist. Another longing stare allowed him to assess her more clearly. ‘You are weary from battle,’ he observed. ‘Go inside and rest. I will wait here.’ 

He hadn’t seen her in five centuries, but that was no excuse for disregarding the toll of her sacrifice. He remembered how difficult that battle had been, and felt guilty for not allowing her a reprieve. 

When her indignation flared brilliantly in her fiery blue eyes, he realized just how much he had missed her. 

“You will not! You’re my mate.” She stood with purpose and turned in the direction of her home. “Come inside,” she ordered with a smile. But it was nothing like calling a pet; this was a mate’s command. “I want you to meet my mother.” 

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her bathroom dried, but not dressed. Her first hot shower in weeks wasn’t as soothing as it should have been. While it washed off the dirt and blood of her final battle in the feudal era; all the worry she entered with endured - even bolstered - as she mulled over the ramifications of their new predicament. 

She hoped he would have thought of something – _anything_ – that they could do to fix this, but when she drifted over to join Sesshoumaru on her bed; she learned he was no closer to the answer than she was. Though she supposed if he hadn’t come up with a solution in the 300 years he’d been cursed, another twenty minutes probably wouldn’t change that. 

‘Do not fret, mate,’ he told her. His baritone smooth as honey played in her head and calmed her a bit, but she couldn’t help the tears from pricking in her ducts. She could hear his voice, but she still missed his lips, his mouth... she missed his mortal form, and worried she may never get to see it, or touch it, again. 

Even though not full sized, his current form was still a good deal larger than hers. She curled into his frame, her freshly washed flesh gliding through his lush, silky white fur as he stretched longways beside her. She bent her knee over his hip, and ran her fingers through the soft, thick hair around his neck and maw. A break in growth revealed the small patch of skin her blunt teeth had broken, making her recall the most intense moments of the night before. 

“I miss you.” She burrowed her face into his throat, the salt of her tears clinging to him as she trembled from trying to hold them in. With a pained whine, he nuzzled her back, laying a heavy paw on her neck in an attempt to console her. 

‘We will find a way.’ 

“What if we don’t?” She mumbled her distress into his sturdy warmth. “What if you’re stuck like this forever?” 

She felt him tense, and followed suit when she realized how that sounded. Pulling back a bit, she looked at him apologetically. 

“I love you no matter what you are,” she assured him. The smile she plastered quickly fell away. “But...” 

She clutched him harder, and the pain in his chest was almost unbearable. 

He was well aware that he was not the only one affected by this wretched curse. Her bond to him assured she would pay a heavy price as well. Mating him could end up being the worst decision she’d ever made, when he had vowed to make it the best. 

He ensured she would still be cared for; countless items of great value had been buried throughout the country over the years. All he had to do was dig them up, and she would never have to worry about money again. He would provide, protect, be there for her in every way. That is, every way except one. 

If he stayed like this, he could not fulfill his most enjoyable duty. Arguably, the most important one. As her mate, her body was his responsibility; to keep it safe, strong, and satiated. The latter of which had come to expect – if not require – fulfillment at levels unattainable by any other male; he'd seen to it personally. 

And now, he couldn’t even satisfy her. She may as well have tied herself to a eunuch, for all the good it would do her. Worse, for even eunuchs could use their mouths, and _hands._

Being mated to him was going to be torture- that had to be what was going through her mind as she assessed the new status of her fate. At least her subconscious had to be lamenting her future, even if she didn’t know it. 

He could not stand the thought of being the source of her discontent, and that was the only reason he could make his painful concession. He would keep his promises to her, even if it killed him. 

‘I will allow you to take a lover.’ 

She stilled in his embrace. Even her tears managed to hit pause as she pulled away enough to meet his eyes. 

“What?” 

‘You are a woman with needs, and I acknowledge that,’ he said. ‘With the libido you possess, I cannot expect you to remain celibate.’ 

Kagome could only stare, mouth slightly agape as she found herself unable to produce sound. Just as in his mortal form, only his amber gaze was expressive enough to read, and what she saw there broke her heart. 

‘And if remaining mated to This Sesshoumaru proves undesirable even then, I will not hold you to your vow. Wishing to dissolve the bond would be understandable.’ 

Her temper tied her tongue for another flustered beat until she finally gathered herself. “Don’t ever say that to me again,” she spat, scowling. “I’m not going to leave you in your time of need, and I am certainly not going to take a lover. I am insulted you think I would ever agree to that.” 

‘What else can be done?’ he begged to know, exasperation seeping through enough to relay his perceived helplessness. Sad puppy eyes doused her rage in an instant. ‘I do not wish to see you suffering on my account. It makes this even more painful for me.’ 

She didn’t have any answers, but if he was admitting to pain, she knew it was bad. Tears welled again, and she pulled herself against him tightly. “Just hold me like this,” she whispered, running her hands all over his fur. “As long as it's you, that is all that I need.” 

Sesshoumaru obliged, nuzzling into her shoulder. Through their channel, he could perceive her anguish so acutely, and he felt like he was going to crumble right in her arms. 

Instinct guided him to the scarred flesh on her shoulder to allay both of their pain, and he ran his warm tongue over the damage - just like he had centuries ago. That last night of intimacy had been burned into her soul, as their one and only night as a mated pair threatened to be the last. 

How cruel, that they had killed Naraku, saved the world... he had survived all this time just to see her again, and now that he had; they were unable to celebrate and relish the reunion as a mated couple truly should. He was right; it was absolute torture. 

But when he laved at her mark, in that brief moment, all the troubles and trauma and barriers between them were forgotten. His transformation had done nothing to temper their devotion or desire for one another, and the pleasure of his mouth amplified through the mark 100-fold, just as it was supposed to. 

She moaned her relief as waves of pain-numbing bliss rolled through her from head to toe like an IV drip. It more than soothed the ache in her heart that had throbbed unpleasantly since her return, ushering it away in favor of another, much stronger throbbing sensation. Kami, it had only been one day for her. She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling. 

A strong huff through his nose danced across her skin, and the slightest nudge coaxed her back effortlessly. It felt natural to move in a way they had so many times before, and despite his changes, she offered no resistance. 

He hunched low, leaning down on his forepaws as he hovered at her throat. Her head was thrown back as he took unrushed, purposeful laps of the bite he had given her what felt like a lifetime ago. 

She tasted just as he remembered - just as he had dreamed about every night as he waited to see her again. He knew things could never be as they were, but he was grateful that she would grant him even this. The attention on her mark was curing their terrible agony, and he would prolong the relief for as long as she would allow. 

Fingers fisted in fur just as luxurious as his magnificent hair had been. With her eyes closed, she could see his jarringly handsome face, and feel his familiar tongue as it drifted slightly. 

“Sesshoumaru...” she moaned, becoming wet as she ground up into him. A low, sexy growl she knew all too well rumbled in his chest and made her hot between the legs, which she spread to accommodate him. 

When that talented tongue traveled over a tightened nipple, she arched up into it. Crying out, she gripped his soft ears and urged him even closer. 

He still felt like him - still smelled like the demon lord - and though her mind was growing fuzzy, she realized that he still was. If anything, his humanoid form had been the farce, the mask he wore. _This_ was the real him. His true form. She felt awash with guilt as she realized that. 

Did he have to change who he was to please her? To keep her? 

Did he think she wouldn’t accept him this way? 

Would she? 

Her train of thought derailed when razor-sharp teeth took her pebbled flesh between them. He had always been capable of causing her terrible harm, but even in the throes of passion; great care was taken to ensure her safety. Just enough force was applied - just enough restraint - to bring them both the pleasure they sought, without damaging her. Without hurting her. 

He never was a man. And he wasn’t a common dog now. Sesshoumaru was and had always been a demon. She was swiftly reminded of that as she chanced a look down at the inu on top of her, and saw glowing red eyes glaring lustfully into her own. There was no mistaking him; she’d gazed endlessly into those very eyes more times than she could recall, and the thrill it shot through her was just as marvelous at it has always been. 

Out of habit, she reached for the stripes on his face with both hands. Pleasure rumbled in his chest as she stroked the emboldened magenta - the fur making them softer than she had ever felt before. 

When she tested his crescent next, he switched over to her other breast to give it the same treatment as the last. Long, passionate licks and gentle biting was making her writhe and squirm, and she could only press him closer; push herself into him even harder. 

Her other hand slid naturally over the blemish at his throat. Everlasting, but faded and healed compared to her fresh one; she marveled at the drastic change until it allowed her to feel exactly what she was doing to him. 

Both were reminded the sensation of mutual pleasure feeding off each other, sharing and building until it was too much for either of them to handle. 

He felt his fur become thickly soaked where it rested between her thighs, and he knew he had to put an end to this before he took things further than she surely wanted to go. 

“Don’t stop.” 

When he looked up into her flushed, half-lidded features, she was looking right back down at him. 

She ran her hands through the white fur at his neck, stroking him roughly and whipping his urges into a frenzy. If she only knew what she was doing. It had been _so_ long... 

But he quickly acquiesced, and dipped his head to lavish more attention on her. 

Only a moment more of her keening was threatening to unravel him, and he considered he may have to regretfully refrain from doing the only thing he’d been yearning to do for centuries. The fates were so very cruel. 

“ _Lower.._.” 

He stilled; wide, red eyes shifted up to her face at the breathy demand. 

‘Kagome...’ he managed, and she trembled beneath him. 

‘Please,’ she continued through their connection this time. ‘I love you any way you are. I want my mate. I _need_ you.’ 

There was no pity in her voice, no disgust. Only naked desire and longing. He could feel it as strongly as his own... 

“Unless,” she began sadly, sobering, “you don’t- _ahh_!” 

Whatever misgivings he had were remedied; her doubt in him quelling his own in her. It was only for her sake he hesitated, after all. 

His tongue slipped between her folds, eagerly collecting that potent elixir he’d gone far too long without. It was even better than he remembered - 500 years worth of dreams could _not_ do her justice. 

He made a long, slow pass over her sensitive bud, watching her wriggle and wail for him as tiny fingers clenched in fur. He repeated the action, trying his best to take his time – to savor it – even though his deprived body yearned to devour everything she offered, and take more. 

She bucked into his tongue as he continued to taste her until the slickness she produced was nearly gushing from her core. Excited to demonstrate the benefits of this form’s longer tongue, he first lapped the excess saturation lest it be tragically lost to him in her bedding. The thick, spicy tang of his wanting mate went down like the finest liquor, warming him to his toes and burning him wonderfully from within. 

He felt his cock swell painfully hard, but he ignored it, shutting his eyes tight as he prepared to explore her depths like he never had. 

The strong, slick appendage stroked her inner walls, creating as it collected to the soundtrack of her pleasured cries. His true form offered many benefits, and his sense of smell was another. It had never been keener, and he relished the opportunity to enjoy her sweet scent in a way he’d not been privy. 

She reached her climax quickly with lush fur caressing the inside of her thighs, using their bond to share with him the pleasure he gave - though he didn’t join her in the ecstasy he led her to, and through to the end. 

When the spots cleared from her eyes, she saw her mate’s consumed with barely concealed need - tightly coiled and glowing red as he held what remained of his unexpressed beast within. 

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close and coaxing him to rest his weight upon her. In a compromise, he stretched out beside her so as not to crush the small woman, and she immediately latched on. 

She buried her face into his neck, kissing him and bestowing her affection. Half her tears were now of joy, but the rest were born of sorrow and uncertainty. 

He wrapped her in his embrace the best he could, offering his wordless comfort as she ran her hands through his coat more vigorously. Despite its softness, the muscle beneath was anything but. The bulge of his chest and shoulders warned of a powerful force, and the obvious strength in his legs would put any man to shame. She got lost in the familiar comfort as she perused his physique like she had their first night together. 

Her flush, naked body twined with his, the contrast beautiful on her bare skin. She closed her eyes as they reveled in the feel of one another, and felt a bit guilty for scratching his belly like a common dog. But the sounds he was making were of pure enjoyment, inhuman as they were, so she continued. 

Encouraged and heartened by the positive response, overzealous fingers expanded their territory. That was when she felt it. 

In her careless and emphatic attentions, her hand ventured low, perhaps out of habit, perhaps not. Either way, it was unintentional, and caused her to still. 

It shouldn’t surprise her that he would be aroused. Actually, she would have been a little heartbroken if he was not. This new development simply opened the door to possibilities she hadn’t let her mind examine yet. 

Taking her hesitation for discomfort, Sesshoumaru attempted to roll onto his stomach. But she stopped him with a firm hand. 

The shape was a bit different now, and very red. But it was still him. If anything, this was the real demon lord right here. Something about that assuaged her, and gave her courage. 

Different didn’t scare her. Neither did the unknown. And she had always prided herself on not fostering the qualms most had with new things, simply because they didn’t understand them. She’d always quietly looked down on people like that, and vowed to never be one of them. 

What was inside was all that mattered, and she loved this demon. Besides, it wasn’t _terrible_. Just... would take some getting used to. She would waste no time in starting. 

The first brush of her fingers was heaven. Experimental and soft; she hadn’t touched him like that in 500 years. No one had. 

Dangerous eyes as red as his cock slammed shut as a low whine left his throat. Taking that as encouragement; she began rubbing more firmly, testing the length of him and coaxing him from his furry sheath. As he reached full excitement after a few confident strokes, she noted that he was not as large in this form. Not even as thick as most men, but she would concede perhaps as long. 

The soft fur at the base gave way to firm, bare skin that swelled and tightened under her touch. She tried not to gawk rudely as she attempted to peruse him stiff with demon blood; she wasn’t sure if she succeeded. Luckily, his eyes remained closed as he subtly rolled onto his back. 

His dick might be smaller, but his balls certainly weren’t. It wasn’t clear if they were bigger now, or just looked that way by comparison. Either way, she was grateful no well-meaning human had attempted to neuter this virile pup – successfully, at least. She still did want to have children after all, but now she wondered if that were even possible. 

Even if they could... mate like this, would she have puppies? 

Some of the hanyou she’d met were a good deal more... feral than others. Some didn’t even appear demon at all, possessing no discernable traits, while others did not look human. Was that perhaps affected by the demon’s state at conception? That got her wondering about Inuyasha, and if his father... 

‘Kagome...’ 

Her distracted thoughts saw her slow her attentions, and he likely took that for trepidation. 

‘You do not have to do this.’ 

She lifted her gaze to find his upon her, tortured by concern. For what she thought of him now. For what it would mean for her. But it needn’t be. 

She closed her hand around him firmly, making him grunt as he pulsed hotly in her hand. He bared his fangs to hiss. 

‘They would call you perverse.’ 

“They already do,” she quickly reminded him, and caressed his jaw tenderly with her free hand. “We crossed that interspecies bridge a long time ago. I’ve already told you; it does not matter what species we are. All that matters is that we love each other. That goes both ways.” 

A tender caress gave her claim credence as she drew her face near, coaxing him to look at her. Genuine blue eyes shined brilliantly and dominated his vision. “You don’t think I expect you to accept me for who I am, and not practice what I preach, do you?” The way she was touching him turned his breathing ragged. “This is your true form, and if I can’t love you like this; I don’t deserve you at all.” 

‘This does not disgust you?’ he asked. 

She smiled softly. “What does your nose tell you?” Without waiting for an answer, she leaned up to plant another lingering kiss right on the end of it. Her caring hands kept his touch-starved body plenty distracted as she snuggled into him, letting him feel her bare skin drift sensually down his form. So much so, he didn’t notice that she’d shifted. 

She heard his heavy intake of breath through his nostrils as she pressed her lips gently to his heat - heard his powerful heartbeat banging. Unrushed and without reservation; she peppered kisses along the length of his arousal, lingering longer and dragging slower with each press. 

She dared to lick him, and a growl she knew all too well reverberated through his entire form, inciting precious memories and making her ache anew. He sounded just the same, and she was pleased to discover, he tasted just the same too. 

The same way he did not sound or taste like a man, there was nothing canine in the feel or flavor him now. Sesshoumaru was always more demon than dog, and perhaps that was the essence that permeated through and through. It grounded her, and anything that could do so in this chaotic existence she led was a blessing. 

Her fingers curled into his belly as she wrapped her lips around him, and a long, strangled whine left his throat. The repetitive soft slide of her hot mouth was a familiar comfort for him too, and for the first time in 500 years, he felt like himself again. Even before his curse, the two centuries without her left him feeling like a shell of his former self. Even with a portion of him locked beyond his reach; with her, the daiyoukai finally felt complete. 

This time without her had served as a harsh reminder of the joyless centuries before the kami had mercifully sent her to him. But this time, he knew what he was missing, making it all the more torturous. 

But in this moment, he was happier than he had ever been then, and he realized that it didn’t matter what he was. As long as he had her - and she wished him to - he would be okay. 

She wasn’t scared by his snarl when she took his large balls in her hand, and handled them lovingly. He acted much the same when she had done this in the past, though she had to admit she enjoyed the soft, furry feel to them this time around. 

Her delicate fondling of the tender area felt amazing, in no small part due to the trust it required to enjoy, and that he gave without reservation. He felt the loving way she cared for him from his hips all the way to his heart, and it was glorious. 

And then, it suddenly stopped. 

The bite of cold air hit his wet cock with shocking force, causing him to open his eyes and see what made her retreat. He briefly wondered if she had reconsidered her generosity, but he quickly corrected that line of thinking. 

Upon turning his head, swollen, glistening lips he had only just become reacquainted with taunted him from beneath her prone ass. Poised and inviting; fresh, deliciously pungent arousal drenched her thighs as she presented herself to him like she had so many times before. He was on his feet in an instant. 

‘Mate-’ 

“I love you,” she said; her forehead resting down on her hands, “Please stop doubting that.” 

After a pause, the brief press of a cold nose against her ass made her jump, but the long, warm slide of his tongue from clit to slit melted her back into place. 

She trembled as she felt rough paw pad land heavily on her back, making her bow slightly. That beautiful fur coat encased her form, softly tickling her skin all over much like his impossibly long hair used to do. 

But despite her warning, he hesitated again. ‘Are you-’ 

‘I am certain.’ And from the strength of her tone; it was clear that she was. Another pause had her thinking he doubted her claim, but then she felt him shift. 

She braced herself, but he slid in seamlessly. His large humanoid cock had prepared her well, and she accepted her mate inside her without an ounce of trepidation. The tension left her body the moment they were joined, and the forbidden pleasure added an exhilarating thrill. 

Was this how Sesshoumaru felt when first indulging himself with her? Bucking the rules of his house and his kind and even nature to taste something he knew he was never supposed to? 

His movements were a bit less graceful than in the past, but that might have just been the results of a 500-year dry spell finally coming to an end. Snarls ripping from his throat as he thrust into her eagerly; their marks tingled and pulsed just as intensely as their loins, and the sensation thrummed through their bodies just like the night they had mated. 

Everything was sensitive and excited as the connection they shared came alive, filling them with warmth and completeness only ever experienced that once before. His entire body had been reduced to a single, powerful erogenous zone, and from the way she came apart beneath him so quickly and loudly; he knew she felt it too. 

Deadly fangs grazed her shoulder before firmly clamping around the patch of skin he’d once claimed for his own. His force was gentle this time around, but her cry was just as sharp, as his ploy to usher her more quickly toward release proved fruitful. 

Sesshoumaru was grateful that she came when she did, because he knew he would not be able to hold back his own climax another second longer. His movements grew more furious as his eyes began to roll back, and he mourned the sound of her pleasure drawing out when the blood in his ears raged alongside his wild youki. 

As his cock began to swell inside her; he relaxed his jaw to drag his tongue along the heated mark he bestowed all those centuries ago, healing new damage and enhancing her pleasure exponentially. The way she screamed her approval and fluttered snugly around him was his reward, and finally sent him careening on the tail end of her release. 

Her blood’s mighty roar within her ears dampened the impact of his own - which likely ensured the neighbor’s dog would not be leaving his house for days. She felt his breath hot on her bare shoulder as he panted heavily above her, and when she finally caught her own after a long moment more; she attempted to pull away. But she couldn’t. 

‘Do not attempt to separate.’ His warning, even through their connection, sounded ragged and breathless. ‘The knot will make it painful. Simply wait.’ 

She had to bite her cheek. She’d teased him about knotting in the past, but it looked like the joke was on her. Kagome managed to at least maneuver onto her back so she could face him as they waited. He relaxed his weight slightly. 

‘How long is this going to take?’ she asked, but before he could answer, she lunged forward. Both hands held his large jaw firm as she placed a long, passionate kiss right below his snout. Their marks came crackling to life like a fireworks display in their skin, and amid their afterglow; a rush of pleasure washed through them, coating their insides with warmth and contentment, and filling every hole and fissure in its wake. Without the arousal overwhelming them, the message streaming within that surge was clear to them both. 

Even more distinctly than the words they relayed; a powerful feeling unlike any proclaimed itself loudly through the connection they forged, reinforcing and making it stronger than before. 

Without explanation, they knew it was love – expressed and shared – that traveled through them in that moment. 

She closed her eyes to revel in the awe-inspiring sensation of true love – a feeling always known, but never so clearly and acutely and completely as right then – and felt his tongue slip out just enough to participate in her kiss in the way of his kind. 

In that very moment, the blast of intense emotion ripped through her bedroom like an explosion. It came with no warning, yet was somehow expected and understood the moment it occurred. She didn’t need to open her eyes for confirmation when she felt his lips moving with hers, relished the familiar feel of clawed hands grazing her naked body. The thick knot inside of her deflated, easing the pressure in her womb and allowing him to slide free. 

With an exhausted smile of pure happiness, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against her sweaty forehead, between her wild, sticky bangs, and hugged her close. Once again capable of speech; he was too spent for words, but Kagome’s curiosity forced out a few amidst heavy panting. 

“Why did it work now?” she demanded to know. “I didn’t love you any less by the well.” 

Despite their recent difficulties, he was far too pleased with the universe to question the gods at the moment. His trials were finally over, and all he felt was elation. His grin persisted. 

“It is called _true_ love. Perhaps the kami needed to know that you would accept my true form as well,” he ventured, eyes sparkling at her in a way she had never seen. 

Unlike him, she still wanted answers, but couldn’t find it in her to spoil his happy air. She doubted it was even possible. 

“Of course I do,” she said with a smile instead. “I love you in any form you take. In all of them.” 

“Hn. This One prefers having his hands to touch you,” he informed her, giving a needless demonstration. Though she wasn’t about to stop him. “But if you desire it, I would indulge you again.” 

His wicked grin reached his eyes, drawing her closer as her hand ran down his chest, and lower. 

“I prefer you having hands too,” she admitted. “And this.” He groaned softly when she took his member in her hand, but held her gaze. “ _This_ is what I want inside of me. That doesn’t offend you, does it?” 

“Of course not. I do not require you to lay with my true form.” His fanged smile gave way to something softer, and the unabashed tenderness in his eyes left her speechless. “However, it is... meaningful to me that you would be willing.” 

Delicately combing back her hair with his claws, he brought his lips to hers before burgeoning tears got any traction. There was a lot to discuss now that their lives could finally begin free of duty or foe, but it had waited 500 years. It could wait a little longer. 

“What do we do now?” she asked when he finally allowed her to take a breath. In an instant, that mischievous, sinful glint was back in his eye as he bared his back teeth. 

His intentions became clear before he kissed his way down her throat. 

“Again?” 

“It has been _500_ years for me, miko,” she felt mumbled against her skin, as he clearly had no interest in pausing his task. 

“Whatever,” she laughed as he pulled her in his embrace, “you were just as insatiable back then.” 

But Kagome melted against him with a sigh as she weaved her fingers through long strands of silver, until his lips covered her mark, rendering even the unspoken words between them obsolete. 

* * *

Their love was forbidden. Wrong. Taboo. But they didn’t care. 

No one understood them or their scandalous attraction, and that only drove them into each other’s arms more fiercely. Because they understood each other, even if they were the only ones. 

They saw what no one else did; the real them, their true form. And just a glance beneath the surface revealed something deeper, unbeknownst to them both until it was impossible to ignore. 

Whether it was instinct or heart; they followed it, ignoring the doubt that plagued them from without and within, and surrendered to something inarticulable to the mind, to the world... yet they comprehended all the same. 

Only with that deep understanding - that ultimate acceptance - can you ever find true love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry x-mas? lol. 
> 
> Prompt: "Sesshoumaru is cursed by an (evil?) enchantress to remain in his true form (a smaller version) because he pissed her off. The only cure is a true love’s kiss." 
> 
> Thanks to the awesome Mecca for the submission, though I’m sure this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind lol. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> This idea came to me as I was trying to work out the logistics of an interspecies kiss. It got me thinking about what it means to love and accept Sesshoumaru for who he truly is. Do you think it means embracing his true form entirely, or is that too much to ask? 
> 
> Thanks to Chie and Jaf over at the #Sesskag Blog on Tumblr for throwing this raffle together! They made sure we got a lot of sesskag content for the holiday break, which is a pretty awesome gift for us all. They also do a lot to keep our fandom fun and active year-round, so go give them some love! 
> 
> Where do I go from here? Fuck if I know. 2021 I hope. Happy New Year!! 


End file.
